Granica
by Blackisz
Summary: Granica między nienawiścią, a miłością jest naprawdę cienka


„**Granica"**

* * *

_Oddam wszystko za twój uśmiech._

_Pogodny, niezmienny od tak wielu lat. To dość dziwne zakochać się w samym sposobie, w jaki wyginasz swoje pełne wargi. Jednak, gdy niemal promieniujesz dziecięcą i niewinną radością nie jestem w stanie ci się oprzeć. Zobacz, co ty ze mną wyprawiasz. Nikt tak doskonale jak ty nie potrafi rozsiewać dookoła ziarenek szczęścia, które nieraz niemal natychmiast kiełkują w sercach wszystkich zebranych. Dziecko słońca – tak to doskonale do ciebie pasuje. _

Nie podoba mi się to. Cholernie mi się to nie podoba. Jednak mimo mojego przeczucia idę dalej na spotkanie, które zostało zorganizowane przez mojego króla. Dzielnie przemierzam długie, oświetlone światłem zachodzącego słońca korytarze, pokryte grubymi, ręcznie zdobionymi dywanami. Mimo wszystko trzeba przyznać, że jego zamek zapiera dech w piersiach nie tylko wielkością, ale i bogactwem. Te wszystkie ogromne, majestatyczne obrazy, ciężkie, stalowe zbroje, wyczyszczone na błysk marmurowe schody. Pieprzeni bogacze, nie ma, co.

Nadal pogrążony w rozmyślaniach stanąłem przed mahoniowymi drzwiami z lekko wysłużoną, haczykowatą klamką. Przełknąłem ślinę i nerwowo przygładziłem, brązowe włosy sięgające mi prawie do barków. Pamiętaj, zrób dobre, przyjazne wrażenie, a reszta pójdzie z górki, powtarzałem w myślach niczym jakąś mantrę. Odetchnąłem głęboko i pchnąłem mocno stare drewno.

Moim oczom ukazała się wielka sala, w której nie znajdowało się praktycznie nic oprócz ciemnoczerwonego dywanu, który prowadził prosto do tronu. Od razu rzuciło mi się w oczy, że zrobiony był praktycznie z samego złota, w którym wyżłobione były różnego rodzaju zawijasy, które na samej górze łączyły się w jedno ukazując postać orła w koronie z szeroko rozłożonymi skrzydłami i wysuniętymi szponami. Godło Polski, tak?

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że na nim ktoś siedzi. W sumie to się nie dziwię, bo owa osoba była dość niska i bardzo szczupła. Idealnie proste, blond włosy sięgały jej do ramion, a ogromne, zielone tęczówki patrzyły się na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Drobne ciało odziane w za duże szaty, których rękawy były podwinięte, aż do łokci, przez co mogłem podziwiać wyjątkowo bladą i delikatną cerę. Eh, czyżby to była kobieta?

Skrzywiłem zniesmaczony wargi, nawet nie starając się tego ukryć. Od dawna jest wiadome, że dziewczęce państwa są o wiele słabsze od męskich. Ta unia ma mi pomóc, a nie przysporzyć jeszcze większych kłopotów. Przecież nie będę walczył za oba kraje na raz, więc co sobie myśli mój król do cholery?

Zazgrzytałem zębami lekko zdenerwowany i stanąłem naprzeciwko tronu. Mimo tego ona nadal na nim siedziała, jakby uważała się za lepszą ode mnie. Cóż może i jest bogatsza i ma lepiej uzbrojona armię, ale to nie powód by traktować mnie z góry.

- Wieści o twoim przybyciu dotarły do moich uszu – odezwała się po chwili opanowanym, pewnym siebie tonem głosu – Mam nadzieję, że długa podróż nie nadszarpnęła bardzo twoich sił. Imię moje Polska – to mówiąc wyciągnęła dłoń w moim kierunku.

Obdarzyłem ją chodnym uśmiechem i zdecydowanym ruchem ręki odtrąciłem pojednawczy gest. Nie zareagowała na to niczym – nawet jeden mięsień na jej twarzy nie zadrgał.

- Jestem Toris Laurinatis, zwany Litwą – przedstawiłem się – Poza tym takie nachalne zachowanie nie przystoi damie – dodałem mierząc ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Kącik jej warg uniósł się ku górze.

- To pewnie, dlatego, że jestem facetem, idioto – uświadomił mi, przez co niemal się zakrztusiłem – Feliks Łukasiewicz, niemiło mi.

Stałem jak wryty z otwartymi ustami i gapiłem się na niego jak ciele na malowane wrota. Niby, jakim cudem to kruche ciałko może należeć do chłopaka? To chyba jakiś kiepski żart. Na pewno pod tymi dużymi łachami ukrywa swoją kobiecą sylwetkę. Dość sprytne nie powiem.

Kiedy powoli dochodziłem do siebie po niedawno przeżytym szoku dostałem znienacka kopniak w brzuch. Kompletnie na to nieprzygotowany zgiąłem się w pół, jednak od razu zostałem doprowadzony do pionu uderzeniem w szczękę. Zachwiałem się i straciłem równowagę, przez co mój krzyż miał spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z podłogą, która była pioruńsko twarda mimo położonego na niej czerwonego dywanu.

- Ngh – wydyszałem, kiedy poczułem jego nogę, która boleśnie wbiła się w mój żołądek.

Niesamowite ile siły było w tym chucherku. Nadal nie mogłem się nadziwić, jakim cudem jego ciosy były tak mocne i precyzyjne. Chyba naprawdę jest mężczyzną, bo innego wytłumaczenia tego zjawiska nie mogę znaleźć.

- Wyjaśnijmy sobie parę spraw, słabeuszu – warknął blondyn, patrząc się na mnie z góry z odrazą w zielonych tęczówkach – Ta durna unia ma pomóc nam obojgu w obronie naszych państw, szczególnie przed tymi zuchwałymi Krzyżakami. Dzięki temu możemy stać się potęgą Europy Wschodniej. Ale ty sobie kurwa nie myśl, że będziesz mógł mną pomiatać i patrzeć jak na kogoś gorszego od siebie.

Jego pięta wbiła mi się pod żebra, przez co nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego jęku. Uśmiechnął się do mnie z pogardą i litościwie zdjął swoją stopę z mojego brzucha. Głośno kaszląc podparłem się drżącymi ramionami o zimne płytki, dzięki czemu jakoś udało mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Głęboko oddychałem ledwo opanowując torsje i modląc się w duchu, żeby nie zwymiotować.

Tymczasem Feliks był już prawie przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Patrzyłem się z nienawiścią na jego płynne, spokojnie ruchy mając ochotę udusić gadzinę gołymi rękami. Kiedy już jego palce prawie dotykały klamki, niespodziewanie obrócił się do mnie przodem i oznajmił :

- Tak generalnie to mów do mnie Jaśnie Polsko. Ile wlezie, bez krępacji, jasne?

- Słucham? – zamrugałem zdezorientowany rzęsami.

- Chyba, że udzielę ci specjalnego prawa nazywania mnie Poliś. Które wolisz?

- Chyba Poliś…

- Czad! A ja cię zdrobnię do Lici! Totalnie słodziarsko brzmi! A waśnie, gdzie się podziały moje maniery? Czuj się na moim zafelistym zamku jak u siebie! Zaraz kogoś przyślę, żeby cię po nim oprowadził i pokazał pokój - z zapałem wybiegł z pomieszczenia nie dając mi nawet dojść do słowa.

Z wrażenia musiałem się uszczypnąć, żeby sprawdzić czy przypadkiem to mi się nie śni. Co to za nagła zmiana charakteru? I w ogóle, po jakiemu on gadał!? Bo brzmiał, co najmniej dziwnie. To jakiś rodzaj slangu? A zresztą, co mnie to.

Lekko załamany potarłem twarz obiema dłońmi próbując doprowadzić się do porządku. Mój partner to niedorozwinięty kretyn. Ale to dobrze. Im będzie głupszy tym szybciej uda mi się go wykorzystać. Zagarnę jego ziemię i na zawsze wymarzę z map świata.

_Oddam wszystko za twój ból. _

_Usta wykrzywione w niemym krzyku. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pieści, paznokcie wbijające się w skórę. Organizm wyginający się w spazmach cierpienia. Agonia płonąca żywym ogniem w twoich zmęczonych oczach. Cudowny zapach desperacji przeplatanej słodką bezradnością. Pragnę to oglądać. Daj mi to. Daj mi to. Daj mi to. Chcę to podziwiać. Pozwól mi._

* * *

_Oddam wszystko za twoje łzy._

_Krystaliczne, zawsze szczere, kryjące za sobą wielkie utrapienia. Rzadko, kiedy goszczą na twoim obliczu, lecz kiedy tak się dzieje mam ochotę scałowywać kropelkę po kropelce. Gdy widzę je na twoich czerwonych policzkach mam ochotę zabić osobę, przez którą tak rzewnie je wylewasz. Jednak mają w sobie coś tak pięknego, że najchętniej zebrałbym je wszystkie i podziwiał jak odbijają od swoich szklistych powierzchni światło. Niczym brylanty. _

- Byłeś niesamowity, panie Litwo!

- Naprawdę godne podziwu!

- Dzięki twojemu męstwu wygraliśmy tę bitwę!

- Dziękujemy, Litwo!

- Nie jest pan zmęczony? Może trochę wódki na pokrzepienie?

- Oh, jaki pan skromny!

Uśmiechałem się od ucha do ucha zbierając pochwały od swoich towarzyszy i zielarek, które wyszły z namiotów, żeby opatrzyć rannych i pochować poległych rycerzy. Kompletnie nie przejmowałem się złowrogimi spojrzeniami wojsk polskich, które siedziały po drugiej stronie polany i w milczeniu przyjmowały pomoc medyczną. Ah, jaka szkoda, że Prusacy nie wyrżnęli ich aż do ostatniego. Miałbym przynajmniej ten kłopot z głowy.

Niezadowolony westchnąłem i tuż przed wejściem do namiotu schowałem lekko wyszczerbiony miecz do pochwy przywiązanej przy pasie rajtuzów, skrywanych pod górną częścią zbroi. Schyliłem się i odgarnąłem prawą ręką materiał, żeby się dostać do środka. Na powitanie w nozdrza uderzył mnie zapach potu i alkoholu zmieszanego z roślinami leczniczymi.

Zakasłałem krzywiąc się lekko i wszedłem głębiej. Koło niskiego, starego stołu, na stołku siedział Polska z parującym naczyniem w dłoniach. Nie miał na sobie nic oprócz, poszarpanych i uwalonych juchą wymieszaną z ziemią, spodni dzięki czemu mogłem podziwiać całe plecy owinięte w szmaty nasączone jakimś śmierdzącym lekiem. Wyczuwalny był w tym na pewno rumianek i kora dębu, ale reki nie dałbym sobie za to stwierdzenie uciąć. Mimo tego przez bandaż nadal przeciekała cienkimi, karmazynowymi strumyczkami posoka, kapiąc na trawę, która robiła za podłogę w schronieniu.

Podszedłem bliżej robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu, jednak mimo tego nawet nie obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem. Zirytowany obeszłam go dookoła i podsunąwszy sobie jakiś kawałek drewna usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. Jego zielone, potwornie zmęczone i jakby wygasłe tęczówki patrzyły się w jakiś martwy punkt tuż nad moją głową. Uniosłem jedną brew do góry i pomachałem mu dłońmi przed oczami. Jedyną jego reakcją było niemal mechaniczne podniesienie do warg garnka z dziwnie brązowawym, gęstym płynem. Upił mały łyczek ledwo mogąc go przecisnąć przez zaciśnięte gardło i skrzywił się prawie niewidocznie.

- Jak mogłeś, Licia?

Drgnąłem słysząc jego słaby, załamujący się głos.

- Ale co? – uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie.

Z satysfakcją obserwowałem jego powolne ruchy, kiedy z niemałym wysiłkiem spuścił głowę na dół, żeby móc spojrzeć na moją twarz.

- Jak mogłeś uciec w połowie walki zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu tej prusackiej zarazie, a potem wrócić, jako wielki zwycięzca, gdy zobaczyłeś jak mam zamiar zadać ostateczny cios!? – zakasłał, a na jego drgające ręce skapnęło kilka kropel niemal żółtej śliny – Dlaczego wbiłeś mi nóż w plecy?

- Oh, ja tylko skorzystałem z okazji – zaśmiałem się perfidnie – Widocznie żyzne ziemie Grunwaldu łaknęły twojej krwi, nie mojej.

- Czemu udajesz wielkiego mocarza moim kosztem? Jak w ogóle możesz kłamać, że to wszystko twoja zasługa, podły tchórzu!?

- Jesteś naiwny Feliksie – odparłem zimno – Nieważne, jakie w tym miały zasługi moje wojska, a jakie twoje. Nikogo nie obchodzi to, że to praktycznie dzięki tobie i twoim umiejętnością udało nam się rozgromić Krzyżaków. Dla mnie najważniejsze jest to, że ty bardziej ucierpiałeś, ale to ja będę traktowany, jako wielki bohater, który uratował swojego drogiego towarzysza od niechybnej śmierci – energicznie wstałem i spojrzałem litościwie na jego złociste pasma włosów posklejane brudem i potem - A teraz wybacz. Idę świętować z innymi moje… a nie, przepraszam! Nasze zwycięstwo – poprawiłem się machając mu ręką na pożegnanie.

Czułem na sobie jego wzrok, który odprowadził mnie, aż do samego wyjścia z namiotu. Kiedy materiał się za mną zasunął puściłem się pędem przed siebie, żeby oddalić się od całego zbiorowiska, które rozochocone wygraną rozsiadło się z wódką w dłoniach na nadal pokrytej juchą i odłamkami mieczy oraz zbroi ziemi. Biegłem szybko, starając się opanować rozszalałe myśli, które niemal rozsadzały mi głowę. Nie zatrzymałem się nawet przed lasem tylko jak głupi wskoczyłem w ciemnozieloną gęstwinę. Obijałem się o konary drzew, gałęzie smagały mnie po twarzy i plecach, a kolce boleśnie wbijały w nogi. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zaszywałem się w nim coraz głębiej wsłuchany w swój przyspieszony oddech i głośne uderzenia serca.

Jednak mimo tego, nie zdołałem uciec przed jego szeptem, który dudnił mi w uszach :

- Słaby zawsze pozostanie słabym, Licia.

_Oddam wszystko za twój krzyk._

_Głośny, niemal rozdzierający twoją duszę na dwie części. Raniący dotkliwie gardło. Zdzierający delikatną skórę z krtani. Wyj ile tylko sił w płucach. Aż zabraknie ci powietrza. Zamień się w zwierzę i skaml o łaskę. No dalej! Głośniej! Mocniej! Dłużej! Niech wszyscy usłyszą jak stajesz się wspomnieniem._

* * *

_Oddam wszystko za twój zapach._

_Słodki, niemal oszałamiający. To pomieszanie aromatu świeżo zerwanych kwiatów z nutką porannej rosy jest nie do podrobienia. Tylko ty sprawiasz, że mam ochotę tulić cię godzinami. Zanurzać dłoń w gęstych, przydługich włosach i upajać się tą niesamowitą wonią, jaką wydziela twoje ciało. Działasz na mnie jak afrodyzjak. Jesteś moim osobistym nałogiem, z którego nie mogę, a raczej nie chcę się wyleczyć._

Stałem na wielkim placu zbryzganym krwią niewinnych ofiar i żołnierzy. Miliony utraconych istnień, które walczyły o wolność i niepodległość. Karmione podniosłymi słowami szły niczym upasione świnie prosto na rzeź. Ginęły marząc o wygranej. O powrocie do pięknych czasów, kiedy jeszcze ich kraj był potęgą i siał postrach w całej Europie. Idiotyzm.

Westchnąłem cicho, lekko się uśmiechając. Dzięki temu, że pogodziłem się ze swoim losem i jakoś specjalnie nie stawiałem oporu podczas rozbiorów, zostałem praktycznie w nienaruszonym stanie dołączony do terenów Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego. Nie powiem, żeby mi to było jakoś bardzo na rękę skoro miałem zamiar wykorzystać Unię Krewską i zagarnąć ziemie należące do Polski. Byłbym wtedy niepokonany! Ale patrząc na dzisiejszą sytuację cieszę się, że przynajmniej moi obywatele są jak na razie bezpieczni, a i ja jestem w jednym kawałku. Nie to, co ten idiota Feliks.

Prychnąłem z wyższością, przypominając sobie jego głupotę. Mimo tego, że od razu było wiadomo, iż przegramy z kretesem on rwał się do walki. Łapał się wszystkich możliwych szans i robił z siebie kretyna podczas konfederacji barskiej myśląc, że dzięki temu Ivan znów będzie na nas patrzył przychylnym okiem. Jednak zapomniał, że to nie nasz jedyny kłopot, przez co nic nie zrobił z Prusami i Austrią, którzy ostrzyli sobie zęby na nasze terytorium. Ostatecznym ciosem było porwanie jego króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego, bo potem wszystko się posypało. Doszło do pierwszego rozbioru. Mimo tego on nie przestawał wierzyć, że jednak uda nam się wszystko naprawić. Pamiętam jak dziś, kiedy przyleciał do mnie i stwierdził, że : „Totalnie, wiem co zrobimy!". Opowiedział mi o swoim pomyśle na stworzenie Konstytucji, która będzie pierwszą taką w Europie. Wyśmiałem go i oznajmiłem, że jest walnięty, jeśli myśli, że dzięki temu powstrzyma naszych chciwych sąsiadów. Mimo tego powstała i została uchwalona trzeciego maja tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Jednak szybko się okazało, że mam rację i trzy lata po tym był drugi rozbiór, a teraz przyszedł czas na trzeci.

Zerknąłem w bok i prawie niewidocznie się wzdrygnąłem widząc jak blisko mnie stoi Rosja i macha tym swoim kranem, z którym chyba nawet kładzie się spać. Jak już wcześniej mówiłem ja zostałem w całości wchłonięty przez niego, dzięki czemu będę w stanie kiedyś znów stać się oddzielnym państwem. Wystarczy, że poczekam tylko na odpowiedni moment. Znaczy taką mam nadzieję.

- Oh – zaświergotał Ivan, kiedy na ogromny plac zewsząd otoczony ludźmi wyprowadzono, a raczek wykopano Polskę – Twój dawny towarzysz już się pojawił. Ale będzie zabawnie! Zaraz stanie się ze mną jednością tak jak i ty – posłał mi przerażający uśmiech, przez który zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Nadal się szczerząc poklepał mnie po głowie ogromną dłonią odzianą w skórzaną rękawiczkę i żwawo ruszył do swojej ofiary. Patrzyłem się jak podchodzi do blondyna i szarpie go za włosy, żeby się podniósł. Kiedy mu się to udało splunął mu prosto w twarz i zaniósł się szaleńczym chichotem. Mimo woli podniosłem rękę do ust i mocno ją przycisnąłem widząc, w jakim stanie jest Feliks. Niegdyś bijąca ciepłem i dziecinną radością aura kompletnie zanikła ustępując miejsca bezsilności. Tęczówki miał zamglone i obserwował wszystko z druzgoczącą obojętnością. Jego energiczny organizm był teraz wychudzony i pokryty głębokimi ranami. Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby ktoś zdjął z niego te poszarpane i brudne łachy można by było zobaczyć kości wyżynające się spod skóry. Co się z tobą stało, idioto?

- Ahahaha, coś niewyraźnie dziś wyglądasz, stary! – Prusy z całej siły uderzył go łokciem w plecy, przez co na kamiennych płytkach pojawiły się kolejne karmazynowe plamy – Padnij na kolana przed moją zaglibistością, śmieciu! – warknął i ponowił cios, przez co jego ofiara jęknęła cicho opadając w dół.

Gilbert zawył z uciechy i zaczął skakać wokół nieruchomego ciała.

- Mógłbyś już przestać? – spytał lekko zirytowany Austria, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się prawie na sam koniec zadartego nosa – Załatwmy to szybko. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! – zerknął kątem oka na mojego dawnego towarzysza i wzdrygnął się, krzywiąc wąskie wargi.

W trójkę podeszli do stołu, na którym leżała mapa Polski, rozmawiając ze sobą i bardzo żywo gestykulując. Pewnie kłócili się jak mają przebiegać nowe granice między ich powiększonymi państwami. Poczułem dziwne ukłucie w sercu, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że już nigdy nie będę takim mocarstwem, jakim byłem i zaraz zobaczę jak mój… no w sumie przyjaciel traci życie. Ciekawe jak wygląda śmierć kraju?

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy zobaczyłem jak nasi trzej sąsiedzi z zadowoleniem kiwając głowami i wymieniają uściski dłoni. Razem podeszli bliżej Feliksa targając za sobą duży kawał papieru, na którym namalowane były jego ziemie. Rosja z ogromną radością podłożył kran pod brodę blondynowi i podniósł ja do góry. Widziałem niemałą satysfakcję malującą się na jego obliczu, gdy przyglądał się zapadniętej twarzy i smutnym, zielonym oczom.

- Niech wszyscy patrzą jak zdychasz – głos Ivana rozniósł się echem po okrągłym placu – I ty śmiałeś nazywać siebie i Litwę potęgą Europy Wschodniej!? Żałosne!

Wokoło zaczęły rozbrzmiewać chichoty i gwizdy żołnierzy mu przyporządkowanych. Z bólem obserwowałem jak wielki mają ubaw z oglądania tej sceny. Jednak najlepszym kontrastem tego zachowania była rozpacz polskich obywateli. Matki zasłaniały rękami uszy i oczy dzieciom, mimo że same najchętniej uciekłyby jak najdalej stąd, żeby nie musieć tego słuchać. Nawet najtwardsi mężczyzny rzewnie płakali widząc jak ich państwo nieodwracalnie umiera. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści, przygryzając dolną wargę, kiedy poczułem, że sam mam ochotę pójść w ich ślady.

- Chcesz coś powiedzieć zanim znikniesz? – spytał uprzejmie Roderich, przerywając coraz to nowsze salwy śmiechu.

Feliks milczał patrząc się tym samym obojętnym wzrokiem prosto na nich. Kiedy już myślałem, że stracił zdolność mówienia, jego popękane wargi uniosły się lekko ku górze. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak samo beztrosko i promiennie jak sprzed kilku lat.

- Totalnie – odparł wytykając im popalony język.

Tak on chyba się nigdy nie zmieni niezależnie od powagi sytuacji.

- No to słuchamy – warknął Prusy, tupiąc niecierpliwie nogą.

A wtedy usłyszałem coś, co utknęło mi w pamięci na zawsze :

- Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, kiedy my żyjemy. Co nam obca moc wydarła, szablą odbierzemy.

Ryk złości i paniki wydarł się z gardeł jego katów. Nie czekając już na nic więcej, razem pociągnęli za mapę, którą trzymali w placach. Z ogłuszającym zgrzytem, tak jakby miała uczucia i łkała nad swoim losem, rozdarła się na trzy części. W tym samym momencie Łukasiewicz zawył patrząc się szeroko rozwartymi oczami na pochmurne niebo. Całe jego ciała ogarnęły drgawki, a z ust, co chwila wypływała niemal czarna krew. Przerażony odkryłem, że jego cierpienie jest dosłownie namacalne i paraliżuje mi wszystkie mięśnie. To było coś gorszego niż agonia…

Nagle zamarł i zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć rozsypał się w czerwony popiół. Poczułem jak żołądek wywraca mi się na lewą stronę i robi mi się niedobrze. Objąłem się ramiona próbując opanować torsje i odwróciłem wzrok od placu, na którym właśnie dokonała się tragedia. Wokoło rozbrzmiewały wrzaski radości wymieszane z o wiele głośniejszym płaczem i jękami bezdennej rozpaczy. Zacisnąłem usta, przypominając sobie, że właśnie tego zawsze pragnąłem, jednak pomimo tego nie udało mi się powstrzymać jednej samotnej łzy, która spłynęła po moim zaczerwienionym policzku.

I kto tutaj jest słabszy, co Polsko?

_Oddam wszystko za twoją posokę._

_O szlachetnym odcieniu rubinu pomieszanego z karmazynem. Wylewającą się z rozerwanych żył, poharatanego mięsa. Ciepłą, którą jeszcze przed chwilą twoje serce pompowało z zapałem, żeby mogła dotrzeć do każdego zakamarka organizmu. Niech wypływa z ciebie jak wino z roztrzaskanej butelki. Aż do ostatniej kropli. Aż do ostatniego tchnienia._

* * *

_Oddam wszystko za twój dotyk._

_Pragnę ciepła, jakie wytwarzają twoje kruche dłonie. Uwielbiam, kiedy łapią mnie za fałdy ubrania lub głaszczą po głowie. Są takie małe, że spokojnie mieszczę je w swojej jednej gładząc kciukiem jedwabiście miękką skórę. Muśnięcia twoich smukłych palców są ulotne i delikatne jak skrzydła motyla. Tak jakbyś był nie z tego świata. Jak dar z nieba zesłany właśnie mi._

- Zdechniesz w końcu popaprańcu!?

Głośne strzelenie z bicza rozniosło się po małym pokoiku. Ciche łaknie.

- Ścierwo!

Trzask łamanego kręgosłupa. Urywany wrzask.

- I co sobie myślałeś po raz kolejny wchodząc nam w paradę!? Po chuja się odradzałeś po tych pieprzonych trzech rozbiorach!? Myślisz, że mamy radochę uganiać się za tobą!?

Brzdęk odpinanej klamry spodni.

- Może to rozsupła ci język! Ivan przód czy tył?

Szelest spadającego ubrania.

- Rozoram mu przy okazji mordę, więc zdecydowanie przód.

Krzyk cierpienia wymieszany z okrutnym śmiechem. Odgłosy gwałtu natężały się z każda minutą. Niemal zwierzęce dyszenie sprawiało, że moje ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Zaraz nie wytrzymam i zwymiotuję.

Dzikie pomruki spełnienia, zagłuszone nieludzkim wyciem.

- Dobra z ciebie kurwa, Feliks.

Szaleńczy śmiech pomieszany z szuraniem ciała po podłodze.

- Zabij.

Cisza.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę niemal się nią krztusząc. Drżące dłonie z ledwością udało mi się zsunąć z zaczerwienionych uszu. Niepewnie otworzyłem oczy całe mokre od łez, które rzewnie płynęły mi po policzkach. Nadal kuląc się przy zimnej ścianie razem z innymi krajami bałtyckimi odważyłem się zerknąć przed siebie.

Widok, jaki zobaczyłem sprawił, że omal nie straciłem przytomności. To, co zostało z mojego dawnego towarzysza wyglądało jak kupka kości odziana w łachmany obryzgane juchą wymieszaną ze spermą. Rana na ranie, siniak na siniaku, krew na krwi. Zawyłem łapiąc się obiema dłońmi za włosy mocno je szarpiąc. Nie chcę oglądać tego po raz czwarty! Nie chcę, żeby on tak bardzo cierpiał! Nie, nie, nie, nie!

- A ten, co tak się drze? Uspokoić go? – Niemcy walnął pięścią w ścianę, przy okazji robiąc w niej spore wgłębienie.

- Jego terytorium należy do mnie, więc łapy precz – warknął Rosja rytmicznie uderzając swoim kranem w już i tak nieruchome ciało blondyna – Poza tym mam lepszy pomysł – na jego twarzy zagościł pokręcony uśmiech.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie i szarpnął mocno za ramię, przez co poleciałem do przodu. Ledwo udało mi złapać równowagę i ustać na nogach, które trzęsły mi się jak galareta. Nie czekając na jakikolwiek protest z mojej strony Ivan wcisnął mi w drżące ręce odbezpieczoną broń. Wytrzeszczyłem szeroko zapłakane, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, oddychając coraz szybciej i ciężej. Oni chyba nie…?

- Zastrzel go.

Zimny rozkaz równocześnie padł z ich ust. Pisnąłem przerażony, czując, że zaraz się przewrócę. Palce z ledwością trzymały chwyt pistoletowy wykonany ze stali. Ja nie chcę zabijać! Nie chcę GO zabijać! Nie będę tego oglądać po raz czwarty! Nie potrafię! Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę!

- No dalej, co się wahasz? – Ludwig zaczął niecierpliwie tupać nogą odzianą w ciężkie wojskowe, buty.

- J-ja… j-ja…! – wyskamlałem żałośnie.

- Nic się nie martw, Licia.

Prawie niedosłyszalny szept Polski sprawił, że zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Z niedowierzaniem obserwowałem jego zniekształconą twarz i rozorane wargi, które wygięte były ku górze. On nawet w takiej chwili stara się mnie pocieszyć...?

- Totalnie znów się odrodzę. Nie ważne ile razy mnie unicestwią. Jak feniks z popiołów. Czaisz?

- Feliks…

- Dosyć tego! – wrzasnął Rosja.

Z furią doskoczył do mnie i docisnął moje palce tym samym pociągając za spust. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie widziałem jak błyszcząca kula leci prosto w kierunku mojego przyjaciela i z łatwością roztrzaskuje jego czoło wbijając się w mózg. Patrzyłem się na to z niedowierzaniem mając przed oczami jego błyszczące, zielone tęczówki. Nadal widziałem, że uśmiecha się pogodnie, mimo, że jego bezsilne ciało upada na podłogę. Jak to możliwe…? Wydobyłem ze swojego gardła dziki wrzask czując jak kolana się pode mną uginają.

Na murze został biało – czerwony ślad.

_Oddam wszystko za twoje spojrzenie._

_Niewinne i tak uroczo bezbronne. Czasami mi się wydaje, że zamiast oczu masz włożone tam dwa wielkie szmaragdy, które błyszczą niczym gwiazdy w bezchmurną noc. Do tego te niemożliwie długie, smoliste rzęsy, które często rzucają cień na twoje blade policzki. Wystarczy, że chociaż przez chwilę zawieszasz swój wzrok na mnie, a już moje ciało ogarnia błogi spokój. Cudowny, opanowany, pełen uczucia. Bo pomimo wszystko nikt nie był ze mną tak blisko jak ty Polsko._

* * *

_Oddam wszystko za ciebie. Bo przecież cię kocham, no nie?_

- Zniknij w końcu z mojego życia, Feliksie – głośny szloch rozrywa moją duszę na pół.

_Oddam wszystko za twoją śmierć. Bo przecież cię nienawidzę, prawda? _

Granica między miłością, a nienawiścią jest naprawdę cienka.


End file.
